A Simple Break
by savii92520
Summary: This story is about when Kim breaks her leg and Jack comes to the rescue!(Summary sucks, read the story)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Sorry I didn't upload this last night, we had a power surge:(**

Chapter 1)

Jack's POV

_Wow, this sure is freaking hard! Why does our math teacher just love to torture us!_

I think to myself, man, wonder if Kim's got the answer. The thought of Kim makes my heart beat faster. I sure am lucky to live just next door from her. And dang, we both have rooms in the attic, so, it's easy for us to communicate.

I turn around from my desk and head toward the window that looks out into hers. I grab my laser pointer and make 3 swirls, two flashes, and a circle. It's our code, so she knows it me. I look through my window, because I usually get a signal right back. Behind the cool glass, I can see Kim, sprawled out on the floor, trying to grab her pointer from her desk. Her leg is bent in a weird way, to wear it seems unnatural. I quickly open my window, and grab the wood plank I keep in my room for emergencies like this one. Luckily, we both have a balcony, so it's easy to hop out from mine, place the board down, and walk across that to hers. I quickly walk out of my room, onto my balcony and place the plank down. I walk tightrope style until I reach her balcony. After that I bring the board back up, to wear its balancing on the outside wall. Suddenly fear runs through me.

_Why is Kim hurt?_

_Who did this to her?_

_In which way am I going to kill the person who did this to her?_

Ideas raced through my mind as I pry open her window and hop into her room. The familiar light blue walls with green swirls surround me. We both painted our rooms this past summer to our liking, and helped each other out with theirs. Her bed is on the right hand wall when you come in, and it is unmade, with her purple sheets showing more than the navy blue comforter. On the left is her desk, which is pressed in between a wall, and her white dresser with different colored drawers. On the back wall is a big mirror and another place to put stuff on, just not quite a desk. Bookshelves crowded with karate and fantasy books surround that mirror. I rush over to Kim's side, which is in between her dresser and her bed. She is wearing her jeans and blouse from the day before at school, but her blouse is ripped at the sleeves, and her arms and face are badly bruised, but the worst of all was the leg. It was bent in such an unnatural position, it just hurt to look at it.

"Jack..." she says slowly, trying to move closer to me.

"No Kimmy, don't move." I say, picking her up. She is badly hurt and needs to go to the hospital. Anger bubbles up inside of me to the point where I want to throw something against the swirls on her walls we both very carefully painted, but I knew throwing her would lead to something very bad. I walk out onto her balcony and with her in my hands, pull down the emergency ladder and start climbing down. I carry her to my car I had gotten on my 15th birthday. I had turned 16 a day ago, so I could legally drive without an adult now. I put her in the passenger's seat, and realized she has completely passed out. And I don't mean from sleep either.

I drive as fast as I can. I have to get her to the hospital as soon as possible. Once we reach the parking lot I park and grab her from the passengers eat. I carry her quickly in, and she is immediately ripped from my arms.

"We'll take it from here son," says an unfamiliar voice. I look at his name tag to verify he's a doctor, which he is. I try to follow them, but he tells me to stay in the waiting room.

In the waiting room, I pace for what seems like hours before they finally tell me I can go back in and see her.

I walk into the white room, filled with monitors and white sheets. In the middle, I see Kim, with her leg in a bright blue cast, asleep in the bed.

"Kimmy, Kimmy wake up." I say, slowly nudging her. Her soft hazel eyes slowly open, looking at my brown ones.

"Jack, I'm so sorry." She says, looking down.

"It's not your fault Kim. Why would you think it was yours?" I say, pulling a strand of her hair behind her ears.

"You went to all this trouble, just for a stupid broken leg. Now I can even do karate!" she says, a single tear forming in her eye.

"It's nothing Kim, Absolutely nothing." I say.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Kim, listen to me. You did nothing, but I need you to tell me what happened." I say, driving Kim home from the hospital.

"Jack…"

"Kim…" I say, mimicking her whiny tone.

"Look, it's nothing."

"It's something; otherwise you wouldn't have a broken leg!"

"Okay! It's just not important." She says as we pull into the driveway of my house. I put the car in park and stare at her beautiful hazel eyes, waiting for her to continue.

"Ok, my dad and mom were in a fight. Both of them were completely drunk." She says, taking a shaky breath.

"I walked in, saw broken bottles on the floor and headed straight for my room. When my dad saw me, he got mad for some reason and through a bottle at me when I saw going up the stairs. I tripped and fell, breaking my leg, but managed to make it up the stairs before I got hurt anymore."

Before thinking about it, I pulled Kim into the biggest hug.

"Hey, don't worry. You can spend the night, or a couple nights at my place. At least until that cast is off." I say, pulling back, looking directly into her eyes.

"Fine, but I don't wanna be too much of a bother..." she never got to finish because I stopped her.

"You never are!" I say, getting out of my seat now. I walk around to the passenger's side and pick Kim up, bridal style.

I carry Kim up the steps and into the house. After we pass the living room I pull down the string to get to the attic and bring her up.

"Wow, I forgot how amazing this place looked!" she says, as I lower her into my bean bag.

"Yeah, I couldn't have done it without your help though." I say, admiring the red walls with Chinese symbols of over it. When you enter through the trap door, you are immediately greeted by my bed with a red comforter. To the left are my bean bags, TV, gaming consoles, and bedside table. To the right is my desk and dresser.

"And Jack."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks again, so much." Kim says, looking at the blue cast.

"No problem."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry I didn't get this up sooner, I had writers block:(**

Chapter 3

Kim yawns so loudly, and I realized she probably had a very restless sleep at the hospital. I realized how tired I am, because I stayed up all night worrying about Kim.

"Let's hit the hay." I say, standing up and helping Kim into my bed. She lies down and instantly falls asleep. I joined in next to her, playing with her hair until I drifted off.

When I woke up, I found Kim still asleep next to me, turned around, and cuddled up on my chest. I slowly make my way out of the bed, careful not to wake her up. I slip into some clean clothes and walk over to the bathroom. Yes, my house is huge thanks to my grandfather and we were able to get plumbing up in the attic. I brush my teeth and hair, then grab a towel and wash my face.

_Click, click, click._

I immediately turn around. There's Kim, already mastering her crutches.

"Hey Jack?"

"Yeah."

"I need to go to my house and grab some stuff."

"Hey, let me get it for you. What do ya need?"

"Umm, some clothes, brush and tooth brush, and some other things." She says, looking down.

"Kim, I can grab the other things."

"3rd drawer, grab the first 5, and 2nd drawer, grab the all of them." She says, blushing. I laugh and head out onto the balcony. I throw the board across and rush into her room. I'm not gonna be too descriptive, but I grabbed the other things, then 7 shirts, 7 pairs of jeans, and several pairs of socks.

I was walking back when an idea struck me. What if I could build a walkway from my balcony to hers, she could still have her room, and I could always protect her if something happened.

I grabbed my phone and called my grandfather,

"Hey Grandy!"

"Jack! My boy! How are ya."

"Great, but I have a favor to ask."

"And what might that be."

"My friend Kim broke her leg, and shes staying with me for a while, so I need your people to build this bridge from my balcony to hers."

"Sure thing bud, hows tomorrow for ya?"

"Perfect! Thanks so much! Gotta run! Bye!"

"Bye Jack!"

I put away my cell phone and find a note on Kims bed.

Look Kid. We're going on a business trip for 3 months or so to Mexico. Make a peep to the cops about being alone and we'll find ya, don't worry bout that. Theres a credit card on the counter. Don't go crazy. Peace out slut.

-Dad

Wow. Kim sure had it tough. I race down the stairs and grab the credit card. On my way back u, a found a slip of paper. I pick it up, out of curiosity, and it's a page from a notebook with an amazing drawing of a cat, saying RIP. I got an idea.

After dropping Kim's stuff off back in my room, I find her dead asleep. Perfect. Now I can go along with the plan. I pull the covers up to her chin and race outta of the front door. I grab my skate board and head to the mall, strait to the pet shop.

When I come out of the store, I have one pet carrier and some change. I race home, just in case Kim woke up and is worried that I'm not there. I throw my board down and race up the steps. When I enter, Kim's still asleep. Perfect! I open the carrier and pull out the grey kitten from inside. He meows softly and holds on to my shirt with his claws. I pull him off, and put him in my left hand, which I hid behind my back.

"Kim, Kim wake up." I say, slowly pushing her.

"One sec."

"No Kim, look at me."

"Why?"

"Trust me, you'll love it."

"Ok, fine." She says sitting up.

"Now close your eyes."

"YOU JUST TOLD ME TO OPEN THEM!"

"Just close them."

"Fine."

I put the soft kitten into her lap and I hear a small gasp come from her mouth.

"Ok, open!"

"JACK! OH MY GOD! HOW DID YOU KNOW I WANTED A CAT!" she squeals, picking up the kitten.

"I had a feeling." I say, a smirk already spreading across my face.

"Omg! I already have a name for him!"

"And whats that?"

"Kit Kat."

"Why?"

"I like the candy, and that's what you and me shared the first time we met."

"So, your name has something to do with me?"

"Yeah, you bought me the cat."

"Oh, that would make since."

"Yeah."

We played with Kit Kat for the rest of the day, and eventually, he fell asleep, and so did we.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry it was so long! I was on Vacation and I had writers block again, but theres a twist ijn this one! ENJOY!**

Chapter 4:

I wake up to the sound of my cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Jackie!"

"Grandy?"

"Yes! My boy! Look outside." I turn my head to see a completely build and painted walkway from my balcony to Kims.

"THANKS SOO MUCH!"

"Its nothing! Well, gotta run."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I quickly shut off my cell phone. I get up out of the bed, careful not to wake Kit Kat or Kim. Ha, Kim and Kit Kat, I knew I loved K's.

My plan didn't go to well, when I hear Kit Kat meow loudly and follow me down the stairs.

(Heres the link to see Kit Kat, Copy and Paste! . )

I head to the kitchen, only to find another note on the fridge.

Jack,

Me and your father just got called to an important business trip. Its going to last a while. I don't know when we'll be back so I put my credit card on the counter for you. I love you and I am sorry for this!

-Mom

Oh well, at least we have the whole house to ourselves. I grab two apples** ( I know, soooo cheesy on my part.) **and head upstairs.

"Kim."

"Mmh."

"Hey, get up, I want to show you something."

"What?"

"This." I say, stepping away and letting her see the walkway.

"Jack! Oh my god! But how?"

"Umm, my grandfather." I say, rubbing the back of my neck.

"That's amazing!" she says, leaning forward to give me a hug.

"You're welcome Kimmy." I say, using the chance to use her nickname.

"JACK ANDERSON! YOU KNOW I HATE THAT NAME!" she says, slapping me in the shoulder. I just chuckle and pick up Kit Kat who was sitting on the floor.

"Here, Come try it out." I say, helping her get up and on to her crutches.

"Okay" she says, hobbling over.

"Wow Jack, This is awesome!" she says, but then a streak of worry comes across her face.

"Kim?" I say, but she immediately forces back to her happy face.

"Yeah."

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"Its gotta be something."

"I don't want to talk about it." She says, waling now to her room.

"Oh no you don't." I say, grabbing her by the waist and carrying her into my room.

"JACK PUT ME DOWN!" she says, banging on my back.

"No no, not until you tell me whats up."

"The sky, no PUT ME DOWN!"

"Fine." I say, dropping her into my bean bag, and closing my door.

"Spill" I say, standing over her.

"Jack…"

"Kim, now."

"Its really nothing."

"Its something, now spill or m gonna sit on you."

"FINE!"

"Okay, now talk."

" It started at the Back Dragons. Carter had come there to see what I was doing. He asked me if I wanted to go grab a slice of pizza and I declined.

_~~~~Flashback!~~~_

"Oh come on Kim, its just one date."

"I said I couldn't Carter."

"Kim."

"Carter."

"Now Kim, no one declines me." He said, folding his arms across his red t shirt.

"Carter, I want to just stay friends." I say, grabbing another board to stack on top of 3 more.

" Kim."

"Carter!" I say, now angry. I pull my hand up to smash the boards when Carters puts his hand down on top of them, not breaking them, just making sure I don't. It was too late. My hand came down and smashed right into his. I broke 3 of his fingers and his wrist.

~~~End of Flashback~~~

"He got so mad, he.. he.." Kim says, tears welding up in her eyes.

"He hit me. He brought his friends over, and I tried, I really did Jack to keep them away, but I couldn't. They held my hands up and took turns beating me. I was so scared. I tried to fight back, but I couldn't. Carter comes now, every month to keep his revenge for me embarrassing him, and breaking him. Now, I can't fight back with my leg. I'm going to be all alone at night, and he knows here I live. I scared Jack." Kim says, now with streams of tears running down her checks.

"Hey, look. You can still sleep over here, okay? Just promise me you won't go anywhere without me or one of the other guys, okay?" I say, pulling her into a hug. Anger is overcoming me. When Carter comes, he's not going to know what hit him.

"I promise." She says, burying her head in my t shirt.

I pick her up and place her on my bed. I wak out on to the bacony, make sure the door is closed, and scream.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

After the scream has left my body, I start shaking.

How has Kim dealt with this, yet still seemed so happy?

Why is she hiding this?

In which way am I going to murder Carter?

Oh yeah, still need to do that to her dad for the leg thing. I'll get to that later. Anger still bubbles inside of me.

Just calm down, she's okay. She's asleep in your bed, in no harm's way.

I realize I have been gripping the edge of the balcony so hard my knuckles have turned white. I quickly let go and rub the feeling back into them. I hear scratching at the door and I see Kit Kat begging to come out. I let him out into the cool darkness of the night.

I pick up the kitten and walk back inside. I take a quick shower and crawl into bed next to Kim, careful not to wake her.

The next morning I wake with a start. The dream. Kim was gone, hurt, and I was… nowhere. I was gone. I make my way out of the bed onto the black carpet. I look over to the other side of the bed, and Kim's gone. Her crutches are beside the table so she couldn't have gone anywhere voluntarily. I whip my around, searching for her. There's a light in the bathroom. Oh, she must be brushing her teeth. I got an idea. I sneak over to the bathroom and open the door ever so quietly. I sneak up behind Kim, grab her by the waist and prepare for the scream.

"JACK ANDERSON! I WILL GET YOU!" she says, laughing and banging on my back, trying to get me to put her down.

"Now Kimmy, let's not get to angry." I say, swinging her around and plopping her on top of the bed.

"JACK!" she says, when I run my hands wildly up in down her body, tickling her senseless.

"Fine!" I say, only because Ki Kat had jumped up and was clawing at my arms to stop. I see Kim has changed into a blue tank top with a big sweatshirt over it that says SEAFORD WHALES. She also has on black tights. She managed to get it over the cast, so all you see is a little bit of blue showing on her ankle.

"Good, hey, you know what the best part about my leg is?"

"Hanging out with me?"

"NO! No shoes!" she says, waving her foot in the air, happy to be shoeless. I can't help it. I laugh as hard as I probably ever have. Between all that's going on in her life, I'm glad she's happy about no shoes.

"What?" she says, a smile growing so big.

"I'm just happy for you."

"Yeah, SURE!"

"Really! Honest!"

"Okay." I say, as kit Kat jumps up on Kim's lap and starts to play around with her hair.

I laugh, and out of the corner of my eye I see a movement nears Kim's window. Out of curiosity, I tell Kim I'll be back in a second and I head over. Once across the balcony, I know that there's someone inside. I sneak over, anxiety growing; I hear a crash and a pair of cold blue eyes connect with mine. Carter. His blond hair sticks with sweat to his forehead as he realizes what I caught him doing.

"Hey, Jack right?"

"Carter. Get out now."

"Oh come on Jack, I'm just looking for Kim."

"She doesn't want to see you."

"And how would you know that?"

"She told me what happened."

"Look, Jack, it was all a joke.." he didn't get to finish. I throw a sidekick in the air and it connects with his side.

"I suggest you get out of here and never come back before this gets to messy."

"Whatever. But this isn't the end Anderson." He says, as he stalks off, holding his side. I brush a few stray hairs out of my face and walk back to my room. Kim's still on the bed petting Kit Kat.

"What was that all about?" she says, turning around and looking at me. For her sake I just say I thought I saw my mom's car and went to go see. I hate lying to her, but I have to protect her, whether she likes it or not.


	6. Chapter 6

**IM SO SORRY! I dot really know where im going with this so I need to know if y'all want me to keep going. I feel as if I'm not getting many reviews. I know a heck of a lot of people read these because I see when you add them to your favorites. Thanks Jazzy. You really review and I appreciate it. I will not post any more chapters after this one until I get 7 reviews. I know, I'm evil. Just hold tight and REVIEW!**

Chapter 6:

Kim and I talk for hours about just the randomest things. It went from cats to Jerry to the evil robot sensei. We eventually fell asleep with Kit Kat curled up in between us.

I wake up to something ticking my face. I slowly opening my eyes to see a flash of blond and I hear some hopping towards the bathroom. I shrug it off and follow Kim into the bathroom to brush my teeth. The toilet room door is closed, so I immediately turn around, but on my way out, I catch a glimpse of me in the mirror. Their I am with loads of pink eye shadow caked over my face and the brightest shade of pink lipstick on, with fake lashes and lots of blush.

"KIMMM!" I yell, nearly scratching the stuff off my face with my nails. You gotta admit though, she really can get me.

I hear faint giggling coming from the toilet room, and suddenly I know she's not doing any "business". I throw open the door to see Kim on the floor, trying unsuccessfully to hold mounds of laughter back.

"That's it."

"JACK! PUT ME DOWN!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME HOW TO GET THIS OFF!"

"FINE! PUT ME DOWN!" she says, banging on my back, but I know she has a playful smile on her face.

"Just out water in it and scrub."

After that whole disaster we go to the park.

"Wow, sure is a pretty day." She says, looking up at the sky.

"Yeah, it really is." I say, now looking into her eyes. We've sat here for about an hour now, just talking and playing around. We eventually went home and turned on the TV.

"Breaking news, a young boy with blonde hair has been on a rampage. He is not afraid to hurt anyone in sight. Stay inside and with your loved ones. Now back to our regular programs." The TV blares out, showing a picture of, no, it can't be, its, Carter. Once the picture shows up, Kim tenses and starts shaking. I pull her into a very tight hug.

"Hey, shhhh, look, your gonna be okay. I'll protect you." I say, into her hair. I call the cops and ask for some protection and tell them Kim's story. They immediately send 6 over. We stay up in my room, and see the squad cars come into view. Two go up front, two in back, and two hiding out.


	7. Chapter 7

**As promised hers the next chapter. The 7 review rule will be in effect for all chapters now. Seriously, 18 reviews, thanks to those who do review though. Ok, on with the story.**

Chapter 7:

"Kim, look. We're fine. There are cops all around. Don't be freaked out."

"I am Jack. He HURTS. I don't want him to.. kill… me now for all the trouble. He told me he would."

"He would what Kim?"

"That if I told anyone, he'd kill me."

"Oh my god Kim, I'm so sorry. I told him that you told me and now he knows that the cops and everyone in Seaford knows. Kim I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. If it wasn't for you, I don't know what I'd do."

"Kim, how long has this been going on since I've known you?"

"The whole time."

"KIM! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL!"

"Because he threated to kill me! What was I supposed to do, go up to someone who just caught my apple and tell them I have a guy beating me and is now going to kill me?"

"Kim, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, I just am scared."

"Its okay, I'll protect you."

"What if you can't." Kim says, sitting in my lap and looking up at me with tear stained eyes.

"I will." I couldn't stand seeing her like this. She looks so, broken. Kim has never broken down. She's always found a way to make things funny. Now, she just seems so, helpless, and she DOESN"T do damsel in distress.

"Promise?"

"I pinkie promise." I say, holding out my little finger. She connects hers with mine and for the first tme tonight, smiles.

"I don't think we'll be getting much sleep tonight, so how 'bout we get into bed and watch a Bobbi Wasabi Movie Marathon?" I say, picking Kim up bridal style.

"Sounds AMAZING!" she says, allowing me to put her on the bed and cover her with the comforter. I slide in next to her and grab her hand. She intertwines her fingers in mine and we sit down and watch the movie.

By around the end of the second movie, Kim has fallen asleep and I am working my way there.

In the morning, we come downstairs and find the 6 policemen in the kitchen.

"Well, he was a no show last night, but we'll come again tonight if that makes you feel better." Says one man, grabbing his stuff.

"That would be great."

"Ok, I suggest you don't stick around the house today, go to a friend or to a mall. Just stay away until 9:00, when we'll be back." The man says, as he and his men pack up their stuff and head out the door.

"Well, to the dojo?" I say, knowing she's dying to go.

"YES! Let me go change though." She says, I pick her up and bring her up the stairs and to the balcony. While she gets ready I take a quick shower and also change clothes. We meet up and head to my car. On the way one of Kim's favorite songs pops up. I turn up the volume, knowing she wants to sing along.

"Kim. Go ahead; I'll turn it up load enough that I won't hear."

"Thanks." I crank up the volume and look over at Kim who's mouth is wide open and she's bobbing her head to the music and singing along. I laugh, but she doesn't notice. I pull into the parking lot and help Kim with her crutches.

"Hey, I'm gonna go grab some burgers for us and the gang. They will proabably bombard you with questions, so go catch up and I'll be right back.


	8. Hiatus:(

Hi! I have some bad news:( This and another story are on Hiatus. I'm not felling these stories any more, and I uploaded some ones I'm really passionate about. It would mean the world to me if you looked at them! Ok, I'm so so sorry for this, but I really, really want to countinue those. When those are finished, I might consider taking these up again, but I need to focus on those. Again. Im SO sorry, but I think this is for the better:) Ok, check out those stories and please

R

E

V

I

E

W

!

On those stories, Lol. Ok, I'm gonna remind you again,

R

E

V

I

E

W

!


End file.
